Historias Nunca Contadas de Sortilegios y Libros
by Lucia-P-16
Summary: Hermione luego de la muerte de Fred decidió pasar un tiempo sola, pero ese tiempo se transformó en años eternos para ella. Ahora, con 64 años, su nieto Robert comienza a escuchar las historias nunca contadas sobre los sortilegios y libros... H.G y F.W
1. Chapter 1

La batalla había finalizado, pero muchos cuerpos se encontraban entre los escombros. Ron se encontraba llorando sobre un cuerpo pero no podía lograr distinguir cual era. A medida que me iba acercando comencé a ver un cabello corto y pelirrojo al igual que el de todos los Weasley.

_Fred…_

Mis pisadas bailarinas eran suaves y descoordinadas, era de esperarse de una anciana de 64 años de edad. Me encontraba sentada sobre una mecedora de madera antigua cubierta por un baño de barniz, con detalles de una flor de Crisantemo tallada en la cabecera. Un libro se encontraba apoyado sobre mis frágiles piernas níveas y arrugadas, mientras que mi mirada se encontraba por soltar nuevamente otra lágrima…

"Abuela, ¿Por qué siempre lloras en esta fecha?"- logré reconocer aquella preocupada voz que normalmente suena tan pícara, pero esta vez no…

"Hace mucho tiempo una persona muy especial se fue…"- logré decir con mi voz tambaleante

"¿Alguna vez volvió?"- cuestionó mientras jugaba en el suelo con su osito de peluche

"No, Robert, pero sé que me está esperando"- contesté con un gran nudo en mi garganta

"¿Por qué no te llama?"- cuestionó con su voz tan inocente en aquellos momentos

"No es tan fácil, mi querido pequeñín, pero sé que me está esperando, la magia siempre quedó encendida"- una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla arrugada…

"Cuéntame otra vez aquella historia, abuela, por favor…"- rogó el pequeño Robert. Él era mi felicidad, era la réplica exacta de aquella persona que tanto extrañaba y que tanto deseaba volver a ver, aunque sabía que sería imposible. La única diferencia, es que Robert no tenía un gemelo sin oreja, ni un cabello rojo como el fuego, ni aquella mirada azul cielo como _él…_

Yo sólo le sonreí mientras abría lentamente aquel libro que tenía en mis piernas cuyo título era "Don Quijote de la Mancha", el cual Robert se sabía de memoria todos sus capítulos. Pensé por unos segundos lo que debía hacer, si relatar otra vez aquella tan conocida historia, _o contar aquello que nunca nadie supo, solo las reliquias de mis recuerdos…_

"Pequeño Robert, hay una historia que nunca nadie ha escuchado. Es tu decisión si quieres escucharla o no, así como también si creer en ella, o no…"- dije antes de cerrar el libro y volver a colocarlo entre mis piernas

"Don Quijote de la Mancha"- se quejó el pequeño. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a leer nuevamente los párrafos de aquella tan repetitiva historia para Robert y yo.

La noche había arribado, y el pequeño –pero a la vez no tan pequeño- Robert ya se encontraba durmiendo en la cama que siempre le preparaba cada año en las vacaciones de invierno. Yo me encontraba en la sala de estar, junto a una gran y acogedora estufa de piedra gris. Las llamas se reflejaban en el gran piso de madera, galopeando junto con el brillo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Abrí un viejo álbum de fotos con cierto temblor, pero era lo que hacía cada noche, _volver a ver aquellas mágicas fotos de mi juventud…la juventud de Hermione Granger…_

"_Para nuestra mejor y más leal amiga. Que los vientos que mas embelesan sostengan tus ambiciones, y que el cielo nocturno no atemorice tu corazón…"_

Cada vez que leía aquella frase tan patética para muchos, pero tan especial para mi, mi alma volvía a aquellos viejos tiempos dónde recorría los pasillos de Hogwarts, dónde me pasaba horas leyendo aquella mágica y misteriosa información que encontraba en cada libro que se encontraba en la biblioteca, donde viví las aventuras con mis mejores amigos, y donde viví las experiencias mas extrañas, incómodas, especiales, necesarias y que formaron parte de lo mas profundo de mi alma, _con él…Fred…_

Dejé de recordar aquellos momentos y dejé a la vista la primera fotografía. Podía ver a Harry saludándome junto con su primera escoba y el gran parque de fondo, lleno de flores y un lago…

"Harry Potter, ¿Qué será de ti?"- pregunté aún sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta. Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al recordar lo parecido que era a su padre…

Cambié de página y allí se encontraba otra foto de Harry, Ron y yo sonriendo a la cámara, aunque la cara de Ron podía demostrar cierta incomodidad, aunque la foto fuera en blanco y negro, sus orejas salían más oscuras. Volví a sonreír, Ron pudo haber sido mi primer amor, mi primera fantasía, la primera persona que me hizo verlo más allá de un amigo, pero…¿mi amor verdadero? Sólo lo encontré una vez y se fue hacia donde nunca mas lo pude encontrar…

Quedé perdida en mis pensamientos pero primera vez en el día. Si bien mi edad no me permitía recordar muchas cosas, hay recuerdos que no solo se llevan en la cabeza, sino que se encarnan dentro nuestro hasta que se nos hace imposible simular que aquello nunca sucedió…

"La Madriguera"- susurré con un nudo en la garganta. Aquella por alguna extraña razón era mi foto preferida, aunque la que más me lastimaba a la vez. En ella nos encontrábamos toda la familia reunida: Harry, los Weasley y yo. Todos sonreíamos, pero cada uno con una expresión aparte de aquella tan mágica sonrisa. La Sra. Weasley se encontraba mirando cada 2 segundos hacia la cocina, supongo que no confiaba del todo en la magia para sus recetas. Ron, como siempre se encontraba con sus orejas coloradas –aunque en la foto sólo se veían mas oscuras-. Harry se encontraba a mi lado, mientras sonreía y cruzaba su brazo por mis hombros y el resto de la familia se encontraba bromeando entre ellos. Era uno de los recuerdos que mas quería volver a vivir, con todos ellos, otra vez…

Quise dar vuelta la pagina, pero un pequeño papel cayó, un pequeño papel al cual hace tiempo no quería volver a leer porque sus palabras me lastimaban, me hacían volver a recordar aquel romance entre sortilegios y libros que se había creado…

"Para la Sra. Defensora de los Elfos Domésticos"- era una tortura volver a escuchar su voz, si tan solo pudiera leerla con la mía, pero su recuerdo me atormentaba siempre…Fred, mi gran amor, el amor que dejamos enterrados entre los escombros de la batalla pero que aún sigue vivo…ese amor me quema hasta el día de hoy…


	2. Chapter 2 Donde todo comienza

Capitulo 2- Donde todo comienza

_Quise dar vuelta la pagina, pero un pequeño papel cayó, un pequeño papel al cual hace tiempo no quería volver a leer porque sus palabras me lastimaban, me hacían volver a recordar aquel romance entre sortilegios y libros que se había creado…_

"_Para la Sra. Defensora de los Elfos Domésticos"- era una tortura volver a escuchar su voz, si tan solo pudiera leerla con la mía, pero su recuerdo me atormentaba siempre…Fred, mi gran amor, el amor que dejamos enterrados entre los escombros de la batalla pero que aún sigue vivo…ese amor me quema hasta el día de hoy…_

"Eres mi sortilegio favorito"- pude escuchar su inmortal y joven voz en la carta. "eres mi sortilegio favorito" era decir un "te amo" de la manera que más me haría llorar en estos momentos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, mientras que con fuerza presionaba la carta junto a mi pecho.

El olor hierba comenzó a inundar la habitación. Mi corazón comenzó a relajarse y una suave brisa golpeo suavemente mi piel. Cerré los ojos y dejé de presionar la carta a mi pecho, mientras m transportaba hacia aquellos momentos dónde reír era natural, las escobas volaban, los cuadros hablaban y los banquetes ocupaban un enorme pasillo.

"_¡Harry!"- grité mientras corría por los verdes patios de Hogwarts._

"_¡Se nos hace tarde Hermione!"- contestó Harry unos metros mas adelante. Nos encontrábamos llegando tarde hacia el comedor y Ron debería estar esperándonos desde hace rato._

_Cruzamos las grandes puertas del comedor y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Harry se encontraba a mi lado y Ron, Fred y George al frente nuestro. Aún me encontraba de pie cuando vi 3 caras con unas muecas y expresiones que no daban confianza._

"_Ron, George, Fred"- los nombré lentamente.- "¿qué están pensando hacer?"- cuestioné mientras me sentaba mientras los miraba directamente al rostro. _

_Tan solo apoyé mi trasero en el banco, un sonido idéntico a una flatulencia inundó el gran comedor._

_Mi rostro quedó en un rojo vivo, mientras que grandes carcajadas comenzaban a llenar toda la sala. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, y lo único que logré hacer fue salir corriendo del comedor sin rumbo._

_Los fantasmas que me cruzaban, los cuadros que me observaban, todos reían mientras que se iban pasando el dato de mi "gran flatulencia"._

_Me dolía el pecho. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza, siquiera con Draco Malfoy._

"_Ron, George, Fred"- pronuncié entre lágrimas mientras dejaba de correr y me sentaba en uno de los escalones de Hogwarts. _

_Apoyé mi cabeza contra uno de los muros de piedra mientras que con mis brazos abrazaba mis piernas._

"_Vaya vaya, aparte de ser sangre sucia eres una gran flatulencia"- escuché mientras unos pasos comenzaban a acercarse hacia mi._

"_Malfoy, vete"- dije sin ganas. No me sentía fuerte para nada, y no entendía la razón_

"_Siempre serás una sangre sucia, no puedo creer que __Albus Dumbledore_ _permita que gente como tú y los Weasley estén aquí"- se burló con su arrogante voz_

"_Malfoy, deberías irte"- escuché otra voz junto con unos pasos fuertes y marcados…_

"_¿Fred Weasley? Vaya, tenemos una reunión amorosa entre sangres sucia, como debería ser"_

"_¡Basta!"- grité mientras me paraba y comenzaba a ver mas de cerca de Draco Malfoy.- "Aguamenti"- pronuncié firmemente mientras apuntaba directamente el rostro de Malfoy con mi varita._

_Al ver la expresión de Malfoy recibiendo el chorro de agua en su rostro no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque fue cubierta por una mas fuerte…_

"_No sabía que eras bromista, Hermione"- escuché decir a uno de los Weasley_

"_¡Le diré mi padre y se quejará con el director!- "lloró" Draco mientras se cubría la parte donde había recibido el chorro de agua y se retiraba con pasos de elefante. _

"_¿Cuál de los gemelos eres?"- pregunté mientras iba pensando otro hechizo_

"_El mas bonito"- dijo mientras se iba acercando_

"_Ambos son iguales"- reí por su comentario_

"_Soy Fred"- escuché su voz calmada mientras se acercaba hacia mi.- "no deberías dejarte afectar por comentarios como los de Malfoy, mucho menos viniendo de él"- me aconsejó mientras se apoyaba en la pared frente a mi._

"_Malfoy no me preocupa, sé que es un niño consentido y no sabe lo que dice. Pero USTEDES son unos tontos, no debieron haberme hecho esa 'broma' "- me quejé_

"_Era solo una broma"- rió Fred_

"_La cual me dejó llorando y ahora todos se burlan de mi"- aumenté mi tono de voz, pero luego intenté relajarme un poco.- "no se metan conmigo, si yo no les hago nada a ustedes"- pronuncié antes de comenzar a caminar sola por el pasillo directo a mi habitación_

"_Hermione, espera…"- escuché un susurro detrás de mi, pero lo ignoré. Ni siquiera me había dado el tiempo para pensar un hechizo y vengarme de Fred, solo quería acostarme en mi cama y dejar que llegara un nuevo día…_

Aquella vez fue la primera que tuve una especie de "charla" con Fred. A pesar de todos mis años que llevo cargando, mi memoria era capaz de recordar cada momento vivido con él, cada ilusión que había tenido, cada sueño en el que aparecía, y nuestro ultimo "adiós"…

"Abuela, tienes que dormir"- escuché una voz somnolienta a mi costado. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que me había puesto a ver el álbum, pero había sido suficiente para que mi pequeño Robert fuera a buscar su vaso de agua de medianoche.

"Lo siento, Robert, no me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Ahora en un momento iré"- le sonreí, recibiendo otra sonrisa a cambio.

"Abuela, ¿por qué la carta hablaba?"- preguntó antes de entrar a su habitación. Yo solo sonreí, mi pequeño Robert por fin escucharía una historia que nunca jamás se había escuchado antes…

"Una historia se debe contar cuando estemos despiertos. Ve a dormir y mañana te contaré historias mas interesantes que las que te contaba tu abuelo"- sonreí mientras guardaba la carta en el sobre y cerraba el álbum

"¡Pero quiero saberla ahora!"- se quejó

"Mañana, mi pequeño"- dije antes de pararme lentamente y darle un beso en la frente…- "mañana comenzarás a entenderlo todo"…


End file.
